A Black Tie Event
by Innocent Innuendo
Summary: Edmund has always hated ties…but they do bring around interesting situations [EdLu]


**Title**: A Black Tie Event.

**Series**: The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe

**Author**: Innocent Innuendo/FireflyDesire (LJ name)

**Chapters**: One-shot

**Genre**: Humor

**Summary**: Ed/Lu Edmund has always hated ties…but they do bring around interesting situations.

**Pairing**: Edmund/Lucy

**Rating**: K+

**Warnings**: Light-Incest and meaningless fluff…I love being twisted. It always makes for great dinner topics.

I'm talking about the fluff of course. What else could be so twisted?

**Disclaimer**: Lewis would most likely cry if he saw this…but hey, that's fanfiction for you.

**AN: Important** Hey. This is the very opening scene to another Lu/Ed I have coming out, **High Stakes**.

**High Stakes** is going to be M and a little more dark than the ones I've put out so far. That's what happens when a jealous Edmund gets lose. Everything becomes all smutty and angst-like.

But I wanted fluff before that so…Tada I give you crack…I mean sugar…Oh, God who knows what it is.

Now off to start on the smut…Oh, God the smut.

Also, I dedicated this (and any other Ed/Lu stories I do) to **Scullymulder**- Oh, how I love her. She made a LJ community dedicated to Edmund/Lucy. I almost cried. I want to give her candy…Lots of candy.

Enjoy!

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Edmund hated ties.

Which made him hate any event that made him wear one.

Which made him hate tonight.

Gah! Stupid goddamn knot. Stupid dinner party.

With a groan of frustration, Edmund threw the black bow tie into the dressing table. Damn, he also had to slick his hair back. Not a good look on him.

He heard her sigh, "Edmund. Can't you just pretend to be excited? For father, at least? This is such an important evening for his job." Lucy was becoming exasperated, Edmund was being a prat and he knew it. But then again, being a prat was one of his best talents. Had been since childhood. She should be accustomed to it by now.

She picked up the bow tie and began to tie it around his neck; "It's a small dinner party, only four families, so you must be on your best behavior."

Edmund gave her a wolfish grin. "I'm always on my best behavior."

Lucy gave him a dry look, "Remember the last party we all went too."

A smirk settled itself on his lips, "Oh, right."

A muscle in her jaw jumped, "Doing promiscuous things with a maid in the coat closet is not funny, Edmund."

"Well, I did give her my best." The smirk grew larger. Rolling her eyes, Lucy hit his shoulder.

After finishing the tie, Lucy said. "Just promise me you won't do it again."

Edmund straighten out the tie slightly, "And why would I make such a promise?"

Lucy gave him a dry look, "Because father is in need of this promotion."

Edmund really didn't care so much…and the look he sent her told her that.

"Fine then." She huffed. "Chocolate? Money? What?"

Edmund fixed her with a odd little half-smile. "Why do you care so much?"

Lucy could feel her cheeks flush as she stared at a small dark spot on the carpet, "Because…well…for father and mother…it's very important and I don't want your…ungentlemanly manner to ruin it." She was running her hands over her dress, smoothing it out.

His voice was mocking, "Huh, 'cause it almost seems like you're…jealous."

Lucy glaze snapped up before going back to the floor, her blush becoming deeper.

"You're delusional." She said with as much dignity as she could muster (Which at the moment wasn't a lot).

Edmund shrugged but the odd look stayed.

"Go sit on the bed, I'll get the hair oil." Lucy said walking over to his dresser.

Edmund groaned but sat nevertheless. Lucy got the oil and climbed onto the bed behind Edmund, she sat on her knees so she could see the top of his head. Why did Edmund have to be the tall one of the family? It made things so difficult (For instance getting back love letters that you found outside your door…Lucy had never even gotten to read it).

Smoothing some of the thick oil onto her hands, Lucy began to run her fingers through Edmund's shoulder length hair. It was a rich dark coffee color that fell onto his shoulders in curls.

It was also rebelling in her attempts to qualm it.

"You need to cut your hair," Lucy informed him. "It's out of control."

"Haven't had time." Edmund replied, closing his eyes. A smirk floated onto his face as he continued. "Besides all the girls seem to love it."

Lucy scowled, her bright eyes darkening. "Hmph. Is that so?"

"Yes, yes it is."

She tugged a stand of hair out.

He yelped, "What in the bloody hell was that for?"

She gave him a dismissive look, "Oh, I found a gray one."

"Really?" A slight sneer came onto his face.

After a good measure of time, Lucy was finally able to calm the beast that is Edmund's hair.

"Okay, all done." Lucy said as she stood.

Edmund nodded, then walked over to his mirror to inspect her handiwork. "Not bad…I guess."

Lucy rolled her eyes at her brother's Oh-so-very-Edmund-like thank you. It was to be expected.

"I'm going to go wash my hands." Lucy stated as she stared at her oil-covered hands. When she got to the door she added, "Oh, and do hurry up. It's almost time to leave."

"Yeah, Yeah. Oh, and Lucy…" He said, still looking into the mirror. When Lucy turned her head to stare at him, he continued, "I promise."

It took Lucy less than a second for a bright smile to overtake her face…and only a thew more to lunch herself at her big bother. She jumped at Edmund, wrapping her arms around her neck.

"Thank you." She said in his ear, her warm breath tickling. Before unwrapping herself she gave Edmund a large kiss on the cheek.

After Lucy had gone to wash, Edmund stood before the mirror straitening his tie.

Edmund still hated ties.

He still hated to go to events that made him wear one.

But…maybe tonight wouldn't be so bad after all.

Edmund smirked at his reflection.

He would just have to find out.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Crack and sugar are so the same thing. Hehe.


End file.
